What happens Behind Closed doors
by Killer Hetalia Fangurl
Summary: MattxMello fic  WARNING: Strong Sexual Content, YAOI. Don't like, Don't read. I OWN NOTHING


Mello walked upto Matt, with that lustful look in his eyes that Matt knew all too well. The somewhat shorter male pressed himself against Matt's thigh, and moved himself so his leg brushed Matt's dick aggonisingly slowly.

Matt's breath caught in his throat as he looked down at the blonde's flushed face through the lenses of his goggles. He felt a smile pull at his lips as he looked at the small smirk that played on the blonde's lips.

The blonde in question took his hands and wrapped them around Matt's neck and pulled him so their lips touched. Mello and Matt began to kiss passionately. The love they shared was surpressed during the day, and at night they released it into their love-making.

"Matt, I want you..." Mello breathed as he released his grip from Matt's neck to roam the hot body before him. His skilled hands found the buttons on Matt's vest, and began to undo them one at a time, seductively.

Matt's mouth found it's way to Mello's neck and he bit down sharply making Mello flinch. His hands unzipped Mello's leather vest, and slid it off of his shoulders as Mello's hands lifted Matt's stripped cotton shirt. Mello's fingers found and traced the contours of his lover's well toned chest. "You little fucking tease..." Matt groaned and switched their possitions so that Mello was against the wall.

He lifted his shirt over his head and undid his pants button, his intentions more defined now as he ran his fingers around Mello's pantsline. Wanting to become sheathed within the blonde before him, he fumbled around with Mello's belt, buttons and zippers. Once all were free, he slid the leather garnments down to the floor, leaving Mello in nothing but his rosary.

Mello's eyes were half lidded as he unzipped Matt's pants and let the loose clothing fall to the floor. Matt smirked at his lover and proceded to slip his hands down and tease the slit at the tip of his throbbing dick. He removed his hand, quickly, and recieved a pained groan from Mello. Matt fell to the floor and rumaged around until he found Mello's belt.

Standing back up, he felt Mello's hands yank at his hair, attempting to crash their mouths together, but Matt was stronger. He untangled Mello's hands from his red hair, and bound them together, quickly and tightly with Mello's belt. He placed them behind Mello's head as he made his way back to the floor, and took hold of Mello's dick in his hand. He kissed the head and ran his tounge up and down the shaft, never taking the hard organ into his lips.

He carressed Mello's sack as his tounge flicked over the slit that had begun to leak fluids. Mello's moans were muffled by himself biting the inside of his lip, and he tried to buck his hips but Matt's firm hold on his hips prevented him from doing so. Matt smirked and took the blonde into his lips completely before completely removing himself from the swelled penis and blowing cool air onto it.

"F-FUCK! M-MATT!" Mello screamed, angerly. Matt smirked and looked up at his lover, his eyes here hased over in lust. Mello glared down at Matt, who took the blonde's erection into his mouth again, instantly deep-throating him and moveing swiftly back and forth as he sucked deeply. "A-ahh...haa..." Mello moaned, unable to form words.

Matt stood up abrupty again, leaving Mello's cock unfinished. Matt pressed his lips to the corners of Mello's mouth and licked up his face. Eventually, he found his ear, and nibbled gently on the soft loab before running his tounge around it's shell softly, teasingly.

Matt didn't speak, he just moved. His lover had been turned around while Matt asaulted his neck and shoulder blades. Mello moved his hips backward into Matt's own erect member, and feeling Matt slap his ass sharply, squeaked. Matt ran his tounge down the center of his back, tracing the spine, and landed at the perfectly round cheeks that awaited him. His left hand teasingly played with Mello's cock and pressed it's head to the cold wall, forceing Mello to jerk backward and his arms fly upward and try to grab at the wall while in their restraint.

"M-Matt..." Mello cried. Matt's smirk was growing wider as he spread Mello's firm cheeks to steal a look at that puckered entrance of his. He leaned in to lightly flick his tounge over Mello's hole. The blonde shuddered and moaned under his tounge. The soft muscle teased him for a short time before forcing its way into the tight area. Mello let out a loud cry at the motion and bucked backward, making Matt smile as he continued to lap at his lovers entrance.

Matt slid his finger in where his tounge had once been, hearing Mello hiss slightly. He pressed a second and third finger in, then began to thrust into him with them. Matt's other hand had begun to stroke his own dick. Having had enough waiting, Matt stood up, and held Mello close to him as he leaded him towards the couch.

Matt kissed Mello's lips chastly before he turned Mello around to lean over the arm of the couch. Matt didn't even hesitate to begin thrusting inside of Mello, roughly. Mello's eyes were filled and over flowing with tears, and Matt knew that's how Mello liked it. Painfull. So he continued thrusting quickly, not bothering to listen to his painful crys.

Matt, although seemingly evil, was trying to find Mello's spot, that would make the pain ease. Hearing Mello curse loudly and angeredly as his back arched forward was how Matt knew he found it. Mello screamed "F-FASTER! M-MAAAAAATTTTTT!" as his cock began to shoot hot strings of cum all over the couch and drip onto the floor. Matt continued to buck his hips, and soon after felt the muscles clench around his arousal, and filled his lover with his seed. Matt colapsed onto Mello's back, and rode out his orgasm with slow thrusts.

Matt reached upward and untied Mello's wrists, happy that Mello had passed out. He pushed himself up, sat next to where Mello lay, and got his cigarettes out of his vest pocket. Just as he lit it, Mello reached up and snatched it from his lips.

"You said you were quitting." Mello said and put it out in the ash tray on the coffee table.

"It's dessert." Matt smirked, recieving a glare from Mello.

"Bull shit."

"I know."


End file.
